Alguien como Tú
by Taiga.Mitsuki13
Summary: Después de mucho tiempo de no verse, Sam le envía una carta a Freddie... Este último ya tiene una vida hecha... ¿Cómo reaccionará Freddie después de la llegada de la Carta de Sam? ¿Continuará esta historia? Solo si ustedes así lo desean... xD
1. Alguien como tú

**Hola, estoy aquí de nuevo con lo que espero se convierta en una historia y bien recibida... Antes no entendía el por que "Molestaban" pidiendo los demás comentarios; pero ahora que soy Yo la que escribo, lo entiendo... No se imaginan que gratificante, que sensación tan genial es recibir de USTEDES una Felicitación, su cariño, por que al final yo hago esto para ustedes, para su entretenimiento... Sean sinceros, díganme si creen que no soy buena haciendo esto por que ESCRIBIR es lo que más me gusta...**

* * *

**13 de Marzo de 2010**

Estoy aquí, triste, sola, sin tu compañía, con los recuerdos regados en el suelo, cociendo mi corazón, aún le faltan varias piezas, me gustaría encontrarlas… Yo, yo cometí tantos errores; me aleje de ti con la tonta idea de que sería feliz pero mírame, me equivoque de nuevo, no lo soy, no soy tan feliz como cuando estaba contigo, no pienso en otra cosa que no sea en ti… Mi mente no puede procesar la idea de que te perdí, no sé si te olvidare, cariño, pero te aseguro que saldré adelante, no me voy a detener, continuare con mi vida, como lo he hecho hasta ahora, es solo que duele, duele haber perdido tu compañía, tu amistad… Al parecer todo va bien entre ustedes, juró que alguna vez pensé que en realidad no la querías; parece que me equivoque, esta bien, estoy acostumbrada… Me alegra ver que seas feliz, aun cuando no es conmigo, siempre lo supe, que Tú & Yo solo era otro espejismo en mi mente que parecía tan real, tan cercano; pero que nunca existiría en la realidad… Yo, yo estoy poniendo mis ojos en alguien más, ¿sabes? No creo que funcione tampoco; pero esta bien, la mayoría de las cosas en mi vida no funciona bien… Sé que es tonto que de la nada reaparezca en tú vida, que te escriba, después de que pues, fui yo quien construyo todas esas barreras entre nosotros… No, no quiero cambiar nada en tu perfecta vida, es solo que deseaba que no me olvidarás, que recuerdes que alguna vez yo también fui parte de tu vida… Por favor, no te sientas mal, te lo suplico, esto no es un reproche, es solo que presentía que he pasado a ser parte de tu pasado y eso es perfecto… ¿Sabes? Yo, me fallé, me fallé a mi misma al no admitir a tiempo mis sentimientos, al dejar que el miedo se apoderase de mí, pero por algo suceden las cosas, por algo me aleje de ti silenciosamente, por algo están juntos ella y tu…

Yo, te prometo, que encontraré a alguien a quien amar, alguien como tú… Si, como tú, por que solo así le podré amar…

Tenías tanta razón cuando me dijiste aquella ultima vez que nos vimos que, A veces el amor dura para siempre; pero otras veces se acaba y duele… Lo he comprobado.

Perdón, pero tenía que decírtelo.

Te quiere **SAM**…


	2. Cuando estoy apunto de Olvidarte

**Hola, que tal soy yo de nuevo...** **Tengo algunos proyectos nuevos en mi vida, aun no son un hecho pero me mantendré ocupada de igual manera... Bueno la verdad es que no me parece lo mejor que he escrito; pero es lo más aceptable que mi creatividad puede ofrecer, una disculpa por ello, me esforzaré por terminar esta historia, espero sean pacientes y amable conmigo...**

* * *

**Me quiero esforzar por que la verdad tengo un defecto completamente horrible, no puedo terminar nunca las historias que empiezo... Así que entiendanme si los capítulos no son buenos... Aunque eso no es una excusa... Bien bien... Pasando a lo siguiente MUCHISISIMAS GRACIAS a los pocos que han comentado, gracias por su apoyo, por que es muy importante su opinión para mí... Lamento si los decepciono en alguna ocasión por la calidad de lo que escribo pero soy bastante novata en esto...  
**

**Dejen sus comentarios por favor, díganme que les pareció, eso es indispensable para que continué o no con esta historia...  
**

* * *

Las luces de la ciudad se reflejaban a través del cristal, sus ojos se encontraban inundados de lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, él solo pudo arrojar con furia una hoja al suelo, estaba tan confundido…

**Freddie P.V.O**

Yo, no logro entender nada… Ella, aparece de la nada en mi vida y sin permiso se apodera de mi corazón, un corazón que nunca le ha dejado de pertenecer, que desde siempre le perteneció…

Navegue miles de veces a través de este laberinto de confusiones, buscando una sola declaración, solo una señal de su amor; pero nunca paso, no hasta ahora…

Cuando se marchó me sentí morir, pase mucho tiempo luchando contra mi, buscando una salida, una fórmula, para curar el veneno de este amor, pero nada funciono, era como si no solo se encontrara en mi corazón, ella se hallaba en cada fibra de mi ser, estaba en el aire que respiraba, en la luna, en el sol, era mi musa, mi diosa, era mía aunque jamás me perteneció; pero todo eso acabo cuando me dejó, cuando permití que se fuera, cuando calle mi amor, cuando dejé que el miedo se apoderase de mí, entonces todo se derrumbo…

Ella lo notó, notó mi depresión, se dio cuenta de que siempre fingía que era feliz a su lado… Yo, yo ni siquiera quería lastimarla; pero en ese entonces era un niño inmaduro que buscaba a toda costa evitar que su amor creciera, evitar que el rechazó de su único amor le destrozará… Un cobarde, solo eso, un cobarde por que si hubiera hablado, si le hubiera dicho lo que sentía, Sam me habría aceptado, por que sus sentimientos no eran diferentes a los míos…

Anne curo todas las heridas de mi interior, las sano, me saco de esa depresión y me perdono el haberle mentido, fue la luz entre las sombras, fue la calma durante la tempestad, fue todo lo que necesitaba y poco a poco me enamoró, acepto mi amor y ahora tengo un lazo con ella que mi primer amor amenaza con terminar…

Dicen que el verdadero amor, nunca se olvida, dicen, que el amor verdadero es tan solo el primero, pero dicen también que cuando te enamores de dos personas siempre escojas a la segunda por que si de verdad hubieras amado tanto a la primera no te habrías enamorado de la otra…

Ahora mismo, no sé que pensar, no sé que sentir, por que parece que todo el amor que tenía por Sam en mi juventud, parece que todo lo que sentía por ella nunca me abandono, es como si el tiempo regresará y se detuviese justo en el primer instante que la ame, es como si todo lo que paso después, su partida, mi compromiso con Anne, todo nunca hubiera ocurrido, todo lo que mi corazón puede sentir es el amor que sentí cuando la vi sonreír…

**P.V.O General**

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Sam? ¿Por qué llegas cuando estoy apunto de olvidarte, de arrancarte de mi ser? ¿Por qué si te supere, se me acelera el corazón al saber que me amas también? ¿Por qué no puedo más que recordar el brillo en tu mirada, tu sonrisa, tu olor?… ¿Por qué te empeñas en partirme el corazón?- Gritaba un frustrado Freddie en su habitación, mientras se dejaba vencer por el dolor.


	3. Frágil

**Hola, lamento haber ausentado durante tanto tiempo, mis sinceras disculpas; pero ya les había dicho que estaba algo ocupada y creanme que ahora más, pero intentaré continuar con esta historia para los pocos que resulto agradable, GRACIAS, gracias por sus comentarios, ellos me motivan a continuar con esto...  
**

* * *

**Bueno pues no es lo mejor que he hecho y enserio siento no poder presentar algo que se merezcan; pero aún no soy capaz de dominar muy bien una historia... Es un capitulo pequeño... GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y COMPRENSIÓN :Dtb**

* * *

**17 de Marzo de 2010**

Desearía poder volver el tiempo atrás, volver a aquellos días en los que fuimos felices, aún cuando no estabamos tan cerca como quería, donde eras mi mejor amigo, pero también la persona que más me hacía rabiar... Me gustaría poder entender como fue que este sentimiento empezó a nacer... ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste o dijiste para hacerme caer en tu red? ... Por que si bien nunca me ha gustado perder, deje que derrumabarás las murallas que me resguardaban del amor...

**P.V.O General.**

Sam miro la hoja mientras unas lágrimas se desprendían de sus ojos, después la tomo y la arrojó al contenedor de basura que estaba cerca, no podía, no quería seguir molestandolo, ella sabía que fue un desacierto de su parte haberle enviado a Freddie aquella carta, sabía había llegado a destruir la estabilidad de su vida al aparecer tan de repente, sabía que él jamás estaría a su lado, al menos no como deseaba, como el amor de su vida... Él había encontrado a alguien que hacía de su vida mejor, alguien a quien amar, alguien que en las semanas siguientes se convertiría en su esposa.

No podía explicarse como fue que él se convirtio en todo para ella; pero lo hizo, por que sin él, sentía que no existía.

Extraño tanto tu compañía, ver esa sonrisa que hacía que todo lo gris de este mundo tomará color- Decía Sam mirando la foto de Freddie.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, él se encontraba tirado en el piso, maldiciendo su nombre.

Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti, quisiera que no significarás nada para mí, quisiera continuar con mi vida, quisiera dejar de soñar contigo, quisiera verla a ella y no imaginarte a ti después, sonriendome. Desearía pensar en mi boda y no añorar que fueras tu quien se case conmigo... Pero no puedo, no puedo Sam... No puedo- Gritaba un muy confundido y ebrio muchacho.

~~Nosotros caminamos en una delgada línea, nosotros no seguimos la luz, nosotros no buscamos oscuridad, nosotros buscamos a alguien que camine con nosotros, sin saber que esa línea nos conduce al dolor... Sin saber que al buscar a alguien más lo estamos arrastrando al abismo, sin saber que deberíamos estar solos.~~


	4. Rastros de Dolor

**Hello, estarán quizá sorprendidos de la rapidez con la que actualice... ¿Verdad?... Bueno quizá no... En fin, es que cuando estaba escribiendo el capítulo de Frágil, este fragmento le seguía después; pero creí que lo mejor era que fuera otro capítulo, bien, tal vez no importe... Bueno pues lo acabo de terminar, espero les guste...Saben este es quizá el capitulo más largo he hecho, al menos en esta historia y les Juró que ME ENCANTARÍA RECIBIR SUS COMENTARIOS...  
**

* * *

** RASTROS DE DOLOR**

* * *

La luz de la mañana cubría sus cuerpos fríos, secaba las lágrimas derramadas, intentaba sin resultados borrar los rastros de dolor.

Afuera tras la ventana, todo tiene una chispa de alegría que parece ser fue arrebatada de sus vidas, afuera la gente ríe sin fingir. Mientras ellos, esconden su sufrimiento tras una máscara.

El clima nublado tan característico de su ciudad dibujo por un momento una sonrisa en el rostro de ella, por un momento se sintió feliz de estar en casa, después de tanto tiempo, después de lo ocurrido; se abría paso a través de la gente que llenaba las avenidas, su caminar no era lento pero tampoco apresurado, por un momento se detuvo, no sabía si era lo correcto a travesar o no esa puerta; sin embargo sabía que no podía seguir posponiendolo, tenía que verla, después de todo, fue la única que sabía de su situación.

Al llegar a la recepción vio a un grotesco hombre, le gritaba un montón de cosas incomprensibles, algunas cosas no había cambiado después de todo, que irónico fue pensar eso.

Tomó el elevador sin si quiera hacer caso a lo que el conserje gritaba, marcó el piso al que deseaba llegar y al abrirse la puertas encontró a un hombre durmiendo en el sofá.

Spencer- pensó.

-Luces bastante sucio- dijo al aire.

No fue el único que la oyó, él también lo hizo. Abrío sus ojos poco a poco, su vista estaba nublada; no obstante pudo distinguir después de unos segundos la silueta que se encontraba frente a él.

-Regresaste- dijo con su característica alegría- Te he extrañado mucho, Sammy.

- Y yo a ti- respondío mientras se daban un cálido abrazo- Y ¿Dónde esta Carly?- preguntó.

- Ella debe de seguir dormida aún, ya sabes que los fines de semana se levanta tarde.

-Cierto, iré a verla, ¿puedo?.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca?, no tienes que preguntar; esta siempre ha sido tu casa.

-Gracias Spens- dijo ella mientras subía las escaleras- Ah, ahora que lo recuerdo, ¡¿tienes jamón,verdad?! - se detuvo para preguntar.

- ¿Ah?... Jamón, este, pues, si hay un poco, en el refrigerador, después de que te fuiste nuestro refri ha estado lleno de él.

- Jajaja, que gracioso eres- dijo mientras retomaba su camino a la habitación de su amiga.

Abrió la puerta cuidadosamente, todo seguía exactamente como recordaba, vio a la cama y encontró a una chica durmiendo de una forma que parecía al despertar causaría molestias, la mitad de su cuerpo estaba fuera de la cama, su cabeza muy cerca del piso, se preguntó como es que no se había caído ya al suelo.

- Carly levántate, hay un temblor- Grito.

-¿Qué? ... ¡Temblor!... Ay- dijo al caer al piso.

Una muy adormilada Carly intentaba mantenerse de pie mientras la sábana se enrollaba en ella haciéndola caer nuevamente.

Sam no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada, mientras su amiga le miraba con ojos asesinos, hasta que fue capaz de reaccionar, ella estaba en su habitación, ella había regresado.

-Sammy- Grito mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos- ¿Cuándo volviste? ¿Por qué no me llamaste para que fuera por ti?

- Tranquila, tranquila, yo regrese hace unos días y si no te llame para avisarte fue por que tenía algunos asuntos por resolver.

- Y ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Ya hablaste con él? ¿Sabes de su boda?

- Bien y no, no he hablado con Freddie, no quiero hacerlo, no después de lo que hice, y si lo vi en Internet, al parecer seguimos siendo unas celebridades.

- Pero, pero ¿Por qué aún no le has hablado? y ¿Qué hiciste, que no puedes verlo?

- Yo, yo... Carly deja de cuestionarme por favor- dijo mientras caminaba al armario- Oye que bonito esta tu vestido rosa- dijo en un intento por cambiar de tema.

-Ah, muchas gracias, lo compré en el centro comercial, sabes estaba en rebaja y dije no puedo irme a casa sin él y... ¡Oye deja de cambiar de tema!- dijo dándose cuenta de la táctica de Sam.

-¡Oh! Vamos Carlangas, no me hagas preguntas.

- ¡¿Como pretendes que no te haga preguntas?!, hace dos meses que no sabía absolutamente nada de ti, yo... Yo estaba muy preocupada por ti, pensé, pensé lo peor.

- Lo lamento, lamento haberte preocupado, pero estaba atando cabos sueltos, tenía muchas cosas que solucionar en Italia antes de venir.

-Supongo que sí, y ¿Cómo va aquello? ¿Ha ocurrido algún cambio?

-Sí, digo no, argh... No sé, a mi me parece que todo sigue igual, pero me han dicho que ha mejorado, así que supongo que no debo preocuparme mucho con eso- dijo Sam.

- Regresando a Freddie... Tú deberías hablar con él, deberías hablarle de tus sentimientos.

-No Carly, no lo haré y él ya se entero de mis sentimientos; pero eso no cambiará nada, ¿lo entiendes? , no pasará nada, todo seguirá como hasta ahora, él con sus planes y yo, yo continuaré con los míos.

- ¿Por qué? ... Ustedes merecen estar juntos... Yo pasé muchos años viendo como se amaban sin decir palabras... Ustedes tienen que detener los planes que tienen por separado y hacer uno que de verdad los haga felices- dijo una insistente Carly.

- Te he dicho que no... Yo, yo ya no quiero hablar de eso.

-Esta bien, como quieras; pero solo aclarame una cosa que no logró entender... Si no has visto a Freddie en estos últimos casi cuatro años, ¿cómo es que él sabe de tus sentimientos?

-Yo, yo le envíe hace unos pocos día una carta, donde le decía de mis sentimientos.

-¿QUÉ?... Pero, ¿Cómo?... ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste frente a frente?

-Como lo oyes, hace unos días cometí una de las tonterías más grandes de mi vida y si no se lo dije de frente es por que, por que no iba a poder aguantarme las ganas de pedirle que huyamos juntos, que lo dejará todo por mí... Yo no podía hacerle eso, entiendelo, yo lo deje a él... Después de eso no puedo pedirle que deje todo para que estemos juntos, no puedo- dijo Sam mientras de sus ojos varias lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

- Perdóname Sam, no te pongas así, yo, lo siento... No puedo entender como funciona esto del amor... A lo largo de mi vida he pasado de relación en relación; pero ninguna me ha convertido en una persona realmente enamorada... Sabes, es muy frustrante para mí, ver a mis dos mejores amigos sufriendo... Después de que te fuiste él cayó en una profunda depresión, sus ojos casi siempre estaban rojos... Había días en los que no salía de su habitación... Y yo sé que fue difícil para ti; sin embargo era tan extraño verlo así de destruido... Lo que más lamentaba fue jamás haberte confesado sus sentimientos, recuerdo que una vez me dijo que lo peor que había hecho era subestimar lo que sentía por ti y haber intentado olvidarte en los brazos de ella... Él cree que esa fue la razón de tu partida.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo por escasos segundos en su rostro después dijo:

- Ese tonto, es tan predecible, alguna vez en mi delirio pensé que quizá creería eso... Las razones fueron otras, incluso si hubiera llegado a tiempo dudo que pudiera detenerme... Carly, me siento tan culpable, me siento tan mal por haberle enviado esa carta, yo le he hecho mucho daño sin querer hacerlo.

-No debes sentirte así, él tenía que saberlo, merecía saber que su amor por ti nunca fue un amor no correspondido.

- Eso es lo que no debía suceder, si él, si él se aferra a eso, es probable que cancele sus planes, eso sería la peor decisión de su vida... Juró que quisiera poder regresar el tiempo, quisiera que permanecieramos como cuando eramos pequeños, siendo amigos pero también grandes enemigos... Cuando nada del amor amenazaba con destruirnos...

- Sam, ¿no lo entiendes? ... Incluso en aquellos días cuando Freddie creía estar enamorado de mí, incluso cuando ambos decían lo mucho que se odiaban, incluso en aquel tiempo, todos sabíamos que pese a sus vanos intentos de esconderlo, estaban sintiendo algo en su corazón... Era cuestión de tiempo ver como nuestras predicciones se hacía realidad.

_"Los amorosos callan...El amor es el silencio más fino, el más tembloroso, el más insoportable...Los amorosos juegan a coger el agua, a tatuar el humo, a no irse... Juegan el largo, el triste juego del amor" _

_**~Jaime** **Sabines~**_

* * *

_**Para quienes no lo sepan el fragmento entre comillas(" ") es parte de un poema muy bonito que se llama LOS AMOROSOS, hecho por el mexicano Jaime Sabines... Y lo agregue por que me parece va muy de acuerdo a esta historia... Mis mejores deseos... Disfruten su día :D  
**_


	5. NOTA DEL AUTOR :(

Hola. Antes que nada les quiero agradecer a :

Priincessitha

seddie15

eva-seddieporsimpre

aniaseddie4ever

POR COMENTAR(Sus comentarios me hacen inmensamente feliz).

En fin a las pocas personas que han leído y comentado esta historia, gracias por darme ánimos de continuar con ella...A ustedes que comentan y leen **ALGUIEN COMO TÚ** y a quienes no lo hacen que son muchos, les quiero informar que cancelaré mi historia... Sí, la cancelaré; pero temporalmete por que como ya mencione es vacilante, inestable, y me parece que podría ofrecerles a ustedes algo mejor que esto, por que digamos que cuando publique el primer capitulo lo único que deseaba era expresar mis sentimientos... Sí los sentimientos de una adolescente promedio con un "amor" (si se le puede llamar así) no correspondido; pero mi historia tuvo de alguna manera algo bueno que hizo que le gustará a unas pocas personas, lo que de verdad me hizo muy feliz; sin embargo al hacerlo de esta manera tan impulsiva puse poca atención a la coherencia de la historia y eso es un gran error de mi parte, es por ello que he decidido rehacerla, darle una estructura un poco más sólida y no tan propensa a irse a pique en cualquier momento, espero puedan entenderlo y que para cuando decida volver con ella sea bien recibida... De igual manera les agradezco mucho el hecho de que pierdan su valiosisimo tiempo leyendo mis tonterías... Yo por el momento me mantendré leyendo algunos libros y Fanfic de otros autores... A ustedes no puedo desearles más que la mejor "suerte" del mundo...

Que su camino se encuentre iluminado siempre y que el destino se encargue de que jamás caígan en la oscuridad, si eso llega a suceder espero que puedan regresar a la luz...

Tal vez en otro momento nuestros caminos se crucen nuevamente, ojala que sea así... Mientras tanto DLB :D


End file.
